omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lilith (Yami To Boushi)
Character Synopsis Lilith is the Magical Girl from the Visual Novel/Light Novel named Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito who acts as an overseer and guardian of The Library and is Adam's love interest. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito Name: Lilith Gender: Female Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Third Yami, Overseer of The Library Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation (Can also achieve this via Space Manipulation or folding Space on top itself), Reality Warping (Bends and shape the entirety of The Library to her will, Can rewrite The Library with a thought), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb and destroy the souls of entities), Space-Time Manipulation (Governs over all iterations of Space and Time), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Controls and can rewrite the entirety of The Library), Conceptual Attacks (Her attacks are on a conceptual level), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate nothingness and can erase stories from existence), Immortality (Type 3, 4, 8 & 10, Due to her godhood status as the guardian of The Library she is unable to due as long as The Library remains), Acausality (Exists outside Cause and Effect), Cosmic Awareness/Nigh Omniscience (Knows everything that's happening across all stories within the library), Plot Manipulation (Controls the plot of every story within the Library), Abstract Existence (The embodiment of The Great Libaray itself. The true nature of everything in The Great Library is abstract and boundless), Transdualistic (Exists beyond concepts such as Infinity, Life & Death, Space & Time and ETC.), Regeneration (True-Godly), Law Manipulation (Can impose and create her own laws within The Multiverse. Can also destroy and ignore laws within the multiverse), Power Nullfication (Can nullify attacks of any kind. Even abstract abilities that act as conceptual attacks), Causality Manipulation (Controls the cause and effect relations within The Multiverse), ETC. Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Lilith exists within The Great Library, which transcends every book and all libraries {Of which contain an infinite number of higher dimensions} akin to how a human sees a fictional book. The Great Library's true nature is abstract and boundless, even in comparison to rest of the comsology. Lilith can rewrite the entirety of The Great Library with nothing more than a thought) Speed: Irrelevant (Exists outside the concept of Dimensions and transcends the very ideal of Space-Time altogether). Omnipresent within The Library (Her existences is a constant in The Library and she exists everywhere there is when inside The Library) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Metaversal (Can easily rewrite the entire Great Library with a thought. Said location existing as an abstract and boundless realm that even in comparison to the rest of the cosmology is transcendent and incomprehensible) Durability: Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless (Exists as an abstract entity who influences the life and plot of all stories within The Library) Range: Metaverse Level Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything that is and has happened across creation due to being the overseer of The Library which holds both all the knowledge and sight of creation) Weaknesses: None notable Versions: Visual Novel Version Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' *'The Library: The Library is a realm beyond all of creation that holds all stories and knowledge that one can know within creation. Lilith can feed off this realm for power as she's both its overseer and guardian. Extra Info: Read this blog for a better understanding of stats Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yami To Boushi To Hon No Tabibito Category:Light Novel Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:Witches Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Abstract Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Guardian Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Law Manipulators Category:Transdualistic Beings Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 1